The present invention is directed to an illuminated, wearable-safety device for being worn on-the-person such as on clothing, the wrist, neck, and the like, which illuminated, wearable-safety device may also serve or be worn as a bracelet, necklace, rings, apparel pin, broach, earrings, tag, or other relatively small decorative jewelry item, in which a series of multi-colored LED""s are controlled to have both multiple modes of motion, such as random, sequential, etc., and multiple modes of color changes, such as random, sequential, etc., where the sequence of colors display of each LED may be altered to provide various color displays, effects and imaging.
In applicant""s previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,843, which is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed an optical wearable-safety device using flexible circuitry that mounts an LED display. The LED display is controlled by a microprocessor that controls the sequencing of the energizing of each individual LED, such that various flashing modes of operation are possible, such as: random, continuous, and sequential.
In each of Applicant""s previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,375,044 and 5,575,554, each of which is also incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed an optical device for use on items of jewelry using flexible circuitry that mounts a lamp or LED display. The LED display is controlled by a microprocessor that controls the sequencing of the energizing of each individual LED, such that various flashing modes of operation are possible, such as: random, continuous, and sequential, as well as having a removable translucent cover for each LED. The covers are provided in different colors in order that each LED may have its color changed. However, to change the color of each LED requires considerable effort and time for the user or wearer of the display device, since each translucent cover must be manually and individually changed.
LED displays are known that provide three individual LED""s in one LED package. Each LED package consists of an individual green, blue, and red LED, whereby changing the intensity of each individual LED, one may generate different colors. Such an LED-package is manufactured by Nichia Chemical Industries, Ltd. Model No. NSCM310A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,425xe2x80x94Havel, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,595xe2x80x94Kazar, disclose such LED packages, where each LED package consists of individual LED""s whose intensity are altered to provide different emitted colors. These LED packages are shown in use as part of an illuminated, ornamental display for use in large lighting displays, such as holiday decorations.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a relatively small, illuminated, wearable-safety device or item that may also serve as an item of jewelry or ornamental apparel attachment which incorporates a series of LED""s packages, with each LED package being made of three individual LED""s, one of blue, one of green, and one of red, whereby a continuous range of colors may be emitted by selected energizing of each individual LED of an LED package, whereby the use of translucent, colored covers for each LED is obviated.
It is another primary object of the present invention to provide such a relatively small, illuminated, wearable-safety device or item that may also serve as an item of jewelry or ornamental apparel attachment which incorporates a series of LED""s packages, with each LED package being made of three individual LED""s, one of blue, one of green, and one of red, whereby a continuous range of colors may be emitted by selected energizing of each individual LED of an LED package, whereby, not only are the LED packages capable of being flashed in various modes of operation, such as sequential, random, continuous, and the like, but also where the colors emitted by each LED package may also have various modes of operation, such as sequential, random, continuous, and the like, where the color emitted by each LED package may be altered according to a fixed or random pattern, all of which are controlled by one microprocessor.